Parodien am Laufband
by les-lenne
Summary: Dracos erster Geburtstag, ein wirrer Stammbaum und Voldemort, der Tagebuch führt... all das und noch viel mehr in den Parodien hier!
1. Veela am Morgen

**Veela am Morgen vertreibt Kummer und Sorgen**

(Achtung! Dies ist eine CRACKFIC.)

Er hätte alarmiert sein müssen. Schon am Vortag. Und am Tag vor diesem. Aber er hatte es ignoriert. Gedacht, das Qudditchtraining wäre wichtiger. Jetzt, da er auf unmögliche Art und Weise geweckt worden war, wusste er, dass er falsch gelegen hatte. Leider war ihm bewusst, dass es jetzt zu spät für jegliche Einsicht war.

Ein grimmig dreinblickender Blondschopf stand vor seinem Bett. Eben dieser hatte ihm nur Sekunden zuvor die Decke fortgerissen, woraufhin Harry panisch hochgefahren war, hatte er doch gerade wieder einen Traum mit Voldemort inklusive Konsorten gehabt. Ob es besser war, sich in der Realität mit Draco Malfoy herumzuschlagen, oder im Traum von einem mutierten alten Mann getötet zu werden musste sich aber erst noch herausstellen.

„Morgen, Harry. Ich darf doch?", fragte Draco. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten setzte er sich auf die Bettkante von Harrys Bett. Sein Blick war kein Stück freundlicher geworden. Er stierte den noch recht verschlafenen Harry bösartig an.

„Du bist ja vielleicht ein Morgenmuffel", grunzte er.

„Und du, _Malfoy_", er zog den Namen besonders lang, „hast hier überhaupt nichts zu suchen. Was machst du hier! Willst du mich ermorden, oder welchen Grund hast du, um... um, oh mein Gott, fünf Uhr morgens! – bei den Gryffindors vorbeizuschauen?"

„So ein Quark, ermorden. Ich möchte dir nur etwas mitteilen."

„Du löst dich in Luft auf?", grummelte Harry unwillig, während er hektisch auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille tastete. Er fand sie nicht.

„Ach ja", murmelte Draco und setzte Harry die Brille auf.

„Woher hast du die!", entfuhr Harry ein schriller Schrei der Wut. Die anderen Jungen, allesamt Tiefschläfer, drehten sich darauf in ihren Betten hin und her. Nicht mehr lange, dann würden sie aufwachen. Im Wissen, dass eine Erklärung für Draco Malfoy in seinem Bett nicht so schnell gefunden werden konnte, schnappte er sich ihn und schleifte ihn hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Oh, so eilig hast du es? Ich schein echt eine gute Wirkung zu haben", kam es verzückt von Malfoy, der sich ohne Weiteres hatte mitziehen lassen. Harrys Blick war eine ungewöhnliche Mischung aus rasender Wut, Verschlafenheit und Verwirrung höchsten Grades. Immerhin hatte ihn gerade sein größter... nun, zweitgrößter Feind aus dem Bett geworfen. Um fünf Uhr morgens. Und Harry war noch nicht tot!

„Was für eine Wirkung, Malfoy?"

Harry unterdrückte mit letzter Kraft ein Gähnen und ließ sich in einen der breiten Sessel sinken. Als Malfoy Anstalten machte, sich auf Harrys Schoß sinken zu lassen, sprang dieser wieder wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf.

Alle Wut war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen, genau so wie Farbe und die Reste des Sandmännchen-Sands. Malfoy fand das alles nur reichlich amüsant und kam Harry mädchenhaft kichernd näher.

„Bist du betrunken?", keuchte Harry, der sich inzwischen panisch gegen den Kamin drückte. Mit einem betrunkenen Malfoy würde er nicht klarkommen. Schon alleine, weil er selbst nüchtern unkontrollierbar war. Bisher hatte Harry Malfoy nur einmal so erlebt. Damals war die Ende der Geschichte, dass Pansy aus Angst vor ihm das Haus wechseln wollte. Tatsächlich erlaubte man es ihr auch und so war sie nach Hufflepuff gesteckt worden. Man hoffte, sie würde dort ihre Apathie verlieren, die sie dank Dracos merkwürdig ausgeführten Avancen entwickelt hatte.

„Ich bin nicht betrunken. Ich bin eine Veela! Und zwar deine! Genau! Du bist mein...", Draco stoppte seine euphorische Rede, verengte die Augen angestrengt zu Schlitzen und dachte nach. „Wie heißt das gleich noch... Maler... Mutter... Miete..."

Harry sah zu, wie Malfoy seinen Zauberstab schwenkte und ein Laptop auf dem Couchtisch der Gryffindors erschien. Perplex beobachtete er, wie Malfoy sich ins Internet einwählte, kurz bei Google vorbeischaute, nur um Harry dann eifrig zuzunicken: „Ich wusste, es war was mit M und E. Du bist mein Mate! Ich bin deine Veela! Merkst du schon, wie du mich hübsch findest und mich aggressiv durchnehmen willst?"

Harrys Mund stand weit offen, seine Zunge war so trocken wie noch nie. Er schluckte und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Die Frage, die ihm dann einfiel, schien Draco Malfoy nicht zufrieden zu stellen.

„Ich bin ein schwedischer Brotaufstrich und du bist... irgend etwas, nach dem du nicht aussiehst?"

Malfoy schluchzte und schien den Tränen nahe. Zumindest glitzerte seine Bindehaut verräterisch. Harrys Augen weiteten sich noch etwas mehr. Das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war ein heulender Malfoy. Ein Slytherin, in Tränen aufgelöst und das im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors? Harry spürte eine prickelnde Gänsehaut, die sich auf seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

„Du bist so... so... matig!"

Harry fühlte sich, als ob seine Seele ihren angestammten Platz – seinen Körper – verlassen hätte, und ihn nun kopfschüttelnd von oben betrachtete, während Malfoy die Arme um seinen Hals schlang. Harrys Versteinerung hielt noch einige Momente an, dann stieß er Malfoy von sich. Er sah ihn strafend an.

„Tu. Das. Nie. Wieder. Niemals wieder."

„Oh, schüchtern bist du auch noch!", quietschte Malfoy vergnügt und hüpfte auf und ab.

Harry setzte sich nun doch auf den Sessel, obwohl er so Gefahr lief, als Sitzkissen zu fungieren. Stehen konnte er nicht mehr. Das war zuviel. Eigentlich hatte er bei Filmen immer gelacht, wenn die typischen Telefongesprächsszenen kamen:

„_Stehst du?"_

„_Ja, wieso?"_

„Dann setz dich jetzt besser." 

Jetzt fand er dieses Szenario nicht mehr witzig. Es war todernst geworden. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich zurückhalten, Malfoy von sich hinunterzuschubsen, der es sich natürlich sofort auf Harry gemütlich gemacht hatte. Auch wenn er gern Hilfe in Anspruch genommen hätte, so fürchtete er sich viel zu sehr vor der ausstehenden Erklärung, was Malfoy hier tat. Auf seinem Schoß. Harry Potters Schoß. Der Junge, der einen irren Psychopaten überlebt hatte.

Jetzt war er kurz davor doch noch eher zu sterben als geplant. Draco Malfoy schmiegte seine fettigen Haare gegen Harrys puterrote Wange und lächelte glückselig.

Harry startete einen letzten Versuch, die Situation zu klären: „Also, du meinst, du bist eine Veela. Du bist dir sicher, dass du nicht betrunken bist?"

„Ich bin so nüchtern wie noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben!"

„Das spricht nicht gerade für dich..."

„Och, Mati!", grummelte Draco. Zur Strafe biss er in Harrys Ohrläppchen. Darin brauchte er noch etwas Übung. Harry verzog das Gesicht und presste die Lippen fest zusammen, um einen Schmerzenslaut zu unterdrücken. Das Blut, das ihm den Hals herunterrann, wurde von Draco weggeleckt.

„Also, wir werden jetzt dann heißen, harten Sex haben. Du wirst furchtbar wütend werden, und mich ganz doll durchnehmen!"

„Malfoy..."

„Draco ab jetzt, bitte! Oder Veela-Bärchen!"

„Veela-Bärchen?", stotterte Harry. Er roch noch einmal genauer an Malfoy. Er konnte keinen Alkoholduft erschnuppern. Um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen, zog Malfoy aus seinem Umhang ein Pergament hervor, auf dem der Stammbaum der Familie Malfoy aufgezeichnet war. Das Papier nahm, vollständig ausgebreitet, den gesamten Platz des Gemeinschaftsraumes ein.

„Da steht's, Harry!"

Harry rieb sich die Augen, rückte seine Brille zurecht und dachte kurz darauf, er bräuchte vielleicht stärkere Gläser. In Narzissa Malfoys Familie gab es wahrhaftig einige Veelas. Genau so wie Werwölfe, Halbdrachen, Hippogreife und Meerwesen.

Die aufkommende Übelkeit wurde durch Dracos Gehoppel noch verstärkt und Harry bemühte sich, dass sein Würgen nicht zum Erbrechen würde. Dass Malfoy die Brut Satans war, wie Ron und er oft gescherzt hatten, war also doch gar nicht so abwegig, wenn man sich ansah, wer und was alles auf dem Stammbaum zu finden war. Weiter oben tauchten ein paar interessante Nachnamen auf, die Harry eigentlich nervös gemacht hätten. Eigentlich wäre er sofort zu Dumbledore gerannt. Eigentlich. Doch ihm saß ein hyperaktiver, notgeiler Malfoy auf dem Schoß, der sich als Veela bezeichnete. Das sah er momentan als größeres Problem als sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, in welcher Verbindung die Malfoys mit ihm selbst standen. Der Name Potter stand am Ende des Pergaments, ganz oben im Stammbaum.

Draco Malfoy saß ganz unten. Das konnte man wörtlich nehmen, denn dieser hatte sich aus der Position auf Harry hinunter auf den Boden rutschen lassen und fummelte nun hektisch an dessen Hose herum. Harry, der das aus Schreck über die Fortpflanzungen der Malfoys zunächst nicht bemerkt hatte, schnellte nun wieder hoch.

Harry beschloss, dass sie im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht bleiben konnten. Er hörte schon die erste Dusche prasseln. Höchstwahrscheinlich Hermine. Er konnte sich sonst niemanden aus Gryffindor vorstellen, der so früh aufstand. Außer seiner besten Freundin, Streberin erster Klasse. Nicht, dass sie nicht auch gut als Lebensretterin fungierte, aber der Streberanteil überstieg dies bei Weitem.

„Komm mit, Malfoy."

Da Harry keine Antwort bekam, und auch sonst keine Reaktion erfolgte, versuchte er es gleich noch einmal. Allerdings erinnerte er sich nun wieder daran, wie Malfoy genannt werden wollte.

„Veela-Bärchen? Kommst du?", flötete er und griff behutsam nach Dracos Hand. Er wollte ihn nicht verschrecken, sollte Malfoy bisher einfach nur schlafgewandelt sein. Leider war dies nicht der Fall, Malfoy fiepte nur und errötete, ließ sich bereitwillig auf den Flur hinausziehen und in das nächstbeste Klassenzimmer verfrachten. Harry entzündete die Kerzen an der Wand, damit sie wenigstens etwas Licht hatten und Harry keine Angst haben musste, in einen Hinterhalt zu rennen.

„Oh, Mati! Endlich sind wir allein!"

„Halt endlich deine verdammte Klappe, Malfoy", erboste sich Harry, der sich schon auf dem Lehrerpult niedergelassen hatte. Draco stellte sich vor ihn und strahlte ihn an. Harry fühlte sich unangenehm an die Kindersendung erinnert, die Dudley seit seinem ersten Lebensjahr ansah. Bis zum heutigen Tag – wo er sechzehn Jahre alt war, schaute er immer noch zu, wie Erwachsene in bunten Außerirdischenkostümen peinlich durch die Gegend watschelten. Genau wie eines dieser Marsmännchen sah Draco nun aus. Auch wenn grün-silber nicht wirklich zu einer Kindersendung passte.

In Harrys Kopf sprang ein neuer Spitzname für Malfoy herum, den er dummerweise laut aussprach: „Veelatubby..."

„Oooh, Harry, das ist ein wundervoller Name! Nenn mich ab jetzt bitte immer so, ja? Oh, bitte, bitte, BITTE!"

„Du brauchst nicht schreien! Es ist mitten in der Nacht, Draco Mal-..."

„Veelatubby, Mati, bitte."

„Veelatubby", seufzte Harry resigniert und deutete Malfoy an, dass auch er sich endlich hinsetzen sollte. Dass Malfoy vor ihm stand, beruhigte Harry nicht im Geringsten. Im Gegenteil, er fühlte sich, ganz alleine mit einem liebestollen Draco Malfoy, so unwohl wie noch nie in seinem Leben zuvor. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass aus irgendeiner Ecke ein weiterer Horkrux hervorspringen würde und Voldemort ihn „retten" würde.

Diese Sache war schlimmer als das Bad mit Cedric Diggory. Myrte, die kleine Spannerin, hatte noch in der selben Nacht allen davon berichtet. Natürlich hatte sie die Geschichte auch etwas ausgeschmückt, weswegen Harry es sich einige Zeit lang hatte gefallen lassen müssen, Bläser-der-überlebte genannt zu werden. Dabei hatten er und Cedric wirklich nur dem Ei zugehört. Redete er sich selber immer wieder gerne ein, nach seinen häufig vorkommenden feuchten Träumen...

Draco Veletubby Veela-Bärchen Malfoy befolgte brav Harrys Befehl, sich hinzusetzen und still zu sein. Harry derweil grübelte darüber nach, wie er die Situation entschärfen könnte. Er musste Draco wohl oder übel so weit zufrieden stellen, dass er ihn erst einmal eine Weile ihn Ruhe ließ. Wenigstens diese Nacht, dann konnte er sich noch immer eine Lösung für dieses verzwickte kleine Problem überlegen.

Harry stand also auf, bückte sich hinunter zu Malfoy und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, die er besonders fest zusammenpresste als Präventionsmaßnahme gegen French-Kissing. Malfoy versuchte seine Zunge in Harrys Mund zu bringen, was ihm allerdings misslang. Er scheiterte kläglich an den versiegelten Lippen und er konnte seinen Mund noch so weit öffnen, Harry würde ihm sicherlich nicht die Mandeln massieren.

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden (fünfzehn, um genau zu sein) stoppte Harry die Aktion wieder. Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Schlafanzugs über den Mund und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Die Lippen Malfoys waren viel zu weich für die eines Jungen. Außerdem hatten sie nach Babycreme geschmeckt. Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass Chos Lipgloss genau so widerlich gewesen war und erschauderte bei der Vorstellung eines sich schminkenden Draco Malfoy.

Er untersuchte Malfoys Gesicht genauer. Die Wangen waren rosig, die Lippen hellrosa und die Wimpern viel zu schwarz und klumpig, als dass es ein Normalzustand sein könnte.

„Harry Potter – Retrospektive: ich! – hab eine irre Drag Queen geküsst, die eigentlich mein zweitschlimmster Feind ist", wiederholte er für sich selbst, was eben geschehen war.

„Ich bin dein Veelabärchen, Veelatubbyschmatzischatzi. Aber doch nicht dein zweitschlimmster Feind."

„Nein. Nein, da hast du wohl Recht. Du bist mein schlimmster Feind."

„Aber Harry-Bubu!"

„Klappe, Malfoy! Ich bring dich jetzt zu Madam Pomfrey, und mir ist piepegal, was du davon hältst und was für Gerüchte das gibt; Pfoten weg von meinem Schritt!", quiekte Harry, der die Tür des Klassenzimmers gerade geöffnet hatte und Dracos Hand zwischen seinen Beinen spürte. Dass er direkt in Severus Snape hineingerannt war, bemerkte er erst eine Schrecksekunde später.

„Potter und Malfoy", schnalzte Snapes Stimme durch den Raum. Erst jetzt wurde Harry bewusst, dass er sich mit dem ungebetenen Veelatubby von Weckapparat im Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste versteckt hatte. In diesem Schuljahr Snapes Unterrichtsfach. Harry schluckte schwer. Draco lächelte unbedarft und begrüßte seinen Lieblingslehrer und Paten freundlich: „Oh, Professor Snape, einen wunderschönen guten Morgen!"

„Dürfte man erfahren, was ihr um diese Uhrzeit in _meinem_ Klassenraum zu suchen habt? Potter, möchtest du wieder etwas klauen? Und du, Draco?"

„Professor, wir...", begann Harry, doch Draco fuhr ihm über den Mund.

„Wir wollten nur gerade ein Schäferstündchen abhalten!"

Snapes blickte noch kälter als üblicherweise. Er trat in den Raum hinein, verschloss die Tür hinter sich und legte einen Stille-Fluch über das Zimmer. Dann nickte er erfreut und zog eine Digitalkamera aus seiner Umhangstasche.

„Okay, sie läuft, dann mal los!", fiepte er aufgeregt und mit rosigen Apfelbäckchen. Harry hatte Snape noch niemals strahlen gesehen. Ob es heute Abend einen Scherz der Weasley-Zwillinge gegeben hatte, die den Slytherins etwas ins Trinken und Essen getan hatten? Aber halt; das konnte nicht sein, diese waren ja nicht mal mehr in Hogwarts. Obwohl Harry es ihnen natürlich zutraute, einen Streich auch aus einer Entfernung von mehren Lichtjahren auszuführen.

Draco schmiegte sich an Harry, der wie angewachsen dastand und Snape fixierte. Er zwickte sich mehrmals selbst in den Arm, worauf Draco mit glockenheller Stimme anfing zu kichern. Als ihm diese mädchenhafte Aktion zu langweilig wurde, fuhr er mit der Hand unter Harrys Schlafanzugoberteil.

„Oh Gott, Draco!"

„Ich wusste, es würde dir gefallen...", nuschelte Draco.

„DAS TUT ES NICHT!", fuhr Harry ihn an und stieß ihn grob von sich. Mit einem lauten Knall wurde Draco gegen einen der Schränke geworfen. Das Glas zersplitterte und Harry sah mit weit offen stehendem Mund zu, wie Draco wieder aufstand und seine Rückseite betrachtete, die voll mit Splittern bedeckt war. Er sah aus wie ein sehr einseitiger, strahlend weißer Kaktus.

„W-W-W-W-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum, Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrieeeeeeeeeeh!"

Harry hielt sich die Ohren zu, stolperte vorwärts, wurde aber nicht von Snape durchgelassen, der die Kamera immer noch verkrampft in den Händen hielt und abwechselnd „Action" und „Genau so!" schrie.

„Das ist ein verdammter Alptraum", teilte Harry dem Wischmopp mit, der einsam in der Ecke stand. Genau dorthin verzog sich auch Harry. Vielleicht würden die Zombies mit den fettigen Haaren ihm dorthin nicht folgen. Er schloss die Augen und hielt sich an dem Stiel des Mopps fest.

Doch keins seiner Gebete wurde erhört. Weder von Merlin oder Gott, noch von Voldemort oder dem Basilisken. Snape kam immer näher geschlichen und Draco, der sich selbst einen Heilzauber auferlegt hatte, sprang freudig wie ein Turnierpferd über die Schülerpulte, Stühle und den Dreck, der am Boden lag.

„Harry, Schatz, ich komme!"

„Lass mich doch bitte einfach aufwachen. Oder sterben...", murmelte Harry wie in Trance, während er sich noch fester als zuvor an die Wand herandrückte. „Oh, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte..."

„Nur einen Moment noch, Harry, du musst mich erst noch dehnen. Oder soll ich das lieber selber machen?"

„Wie bitte?", schrak Harry hoch, als er eine merkwürdige Art Gel auf seinen Fingerkuppen spürte und sah, dass Draco die Hosen runtergelassen hatte, sowie ihm jetzt den Hintern hinstreckte. Draco schaute ihn verwundert an: „Also soll ich es dann doch selbst machen?"

„Was selbst machen?", hakte Harry unwissend nach. Er ahnte etwas, doch wollte er gar nicht wissen, ob er damit auch richtig lag. Draco allerdings machte ihm eindeutig klar, dass er richtig lag, als er sich selbst etwas von dem Gel auf die Hand tat und diese dann bis zum Anschlag dort einführte, wo die Sonne nicht scheint.

Harry hielt den Atem an, doch auch davon ging er nicht über den Jordan. Er musste weiterhin verkrampft dastehen und das absurde Bild verfolgen, von einem Draco, der sich selbst mit der Faust penetrierte (Harry hatte sich einen Moment gefragt, wie der Zauberspruch hieß, damit einem nichts riss – er wäre sicher auch praktisch bei Verstopfung), und einem Snape, der dies mit hungrigem Blick aufnahm.

„Mach, dass es nur ein Alptraum ist...", murmelte Harry bedächtig und ließ sich zu Boden sinken. Er kauerte sich in die Ecke, hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht und wippte apathisch vor und zurück. „Es ist nur ein böser Traum, Harry. Das passiert alles nicht. Ich bin nicht wahnsinnig. Malfoy und Snape auch nicht... na ja, doch, aber normalerweise nicht so... oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Merlin!"

„Nun hab dich doch nicht so, Mati!"

Draco setzte sich auf Harrys Schoß und rieb seinen entblößten Körper an dem Harrys – der seinen Umhang so fest hielt, wie er nur konnte, damit Malfoy ihn ihm nicht wegreißen konnte. Bei dem abgekarteten Spiel würde er um nichts in der Welt mitmachen. Möglicherweise war es ja eine Intrige auf die er hereingefallen war und bald würden Todesser kommen, ihn ermorden (Oh, wie schön wäre das!), oder sogar bei der Sause mitmachen würden?

Letzteres hoffte er nicht so sehr wie Ersteres. Er dachte an ein göttliches Licht und wie er Dumbledore im Himmel wiedertreffen könnte, falls er denn noch in den Himmel gelassen werden würde, nach dem, was er gerade zu betrachten hatte.

„Bitte hört auf! Ihr seid ja vollkommen durchgeknallt!"

„Potter, ihr Benehmen ist unmöglich. Jetzt tun sie es endlich mit dem jungen Malfoy! Komm, Draco, mach ihn so richtig heiß!"

„Klaro, Onkelchen...", schnurrte Draco. Harry wartete nur noch darauf, dass ihm ein Katzenschwanz wuchs. Obwohl ihm Dracos anderer Schwanz momentan nun wirklich schon genug Schwierigkeiten machte. Nie hatte er ein Geschlechtsteil eines Malfoys sehen wollen, jetzt war es sogar ein erigiertes, das sich für immer in seine Erinnerungen eingebrannt hatte, und das fröhlich vor ihm hin- und herschwankte.

Harry zappelte und wand sich, doch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass Malfoy ihm die Hosen hinunterzog und er mit den Pobacken direkt auf dem eiskalten Stein sitzen musste. Er versuchte Malfoys Hände von seinem Unterleib wegzuschieben, aber auch das gelang ihm nicht so recht. Wie ein Schwein beim Schlachter quiekte er, als Malfoy sich auf ihm niederließ. Ihm, dem Schwanz der stand.

Snape hüpfte erfreut, und knallte prompt gegen die Decke. Dennoch brüllte er weiter voller Freude: „Er steht! Er steht! Er steht!"

„Ach, halt doch einfach die Klappe, Schniefelus!", fuhr Harry seinen gehasstesten Lehrer an, was er Sekunden später schon wieder bereute. Nicht, weil ihm ein Crucio auf den Hals gejagt wurde, nein.

Snape fiel in sich zusammen, schluchzte, schniefte, zitterte und bebte. Kurzum: Er heulte. Bitterlichst weinend saß er in seinem geliebten Klassenraum, die Digitalkamera war ihm aus den Händen gefallen, neben ihm Draco, der auf Harry herumhüpfte. Harrys Mund stand sperrangelweit offen. Dass er ungeschützten Verkehr mit einem Beinahe-Todesser hatte, störte ihn nicht mehr weiter. Immerhin sah er gerade einen verzweifelt heulenden Severus Snape.

Erst als Harry etwas Warmes auf seinem Bauch spürte, begann er wieder zu atmen. Erschrocken sah er an sich herab und entdeckte den Klecks Sperma, den Malfoy auf ihn gespritzt hatte. Langsam bahnte sich der Tropfen den Weg nach unten, wobei ihm Harry mit den Augen folgte, bis Malfoy ihm einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab.

„Na, wie war ich, Harry-Pupsi?"

„Tut mir Leid, das kann ich dir nicht mitteilen, Veelatubby, ich war zu abgelenkt von deinem Patenonkel, der uns gerade eine Überschwemmung mittleren Gefahrengrades beschert!", erboste sich Harry und wich vor Snapes näherkommender Tränenflüssigkeit zurück. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, schwang seinen Zauberstab und verpackte Snape in eine große Küchenrolle mit extrastarkem Drei-Lagen-Papier.

„So besser?", gab Malfoy süffisant von sich.

„Ja, aber erwarte bloß kein Danke, du... was auch immer du bist."

„Eine Veela! V, Doppel-E, L, A! So schwer ist das doch nicht zu merken...", schluchzte Draco und riss sich eines der riesigen Blätter von der Rolle. Durch das heftige Schnäuzen riss das Papier allerdings in zwei Hälften und die goldglänzende Rotze traf Harry mitten ins Gesicht. Damit riss dann auch dessen letzter Geduldsfaden.

„Avada Kedavra!"

„Gib mir fünf, Onkel!", kicherte Draco hocherfreut und hielt Snape, der den Kopf aus der Rolle gestreckt hatte, als Harry in dem selbsterzeugten Grünlicht gebadet hatte, die Hand hin. Ebenfalls hocherfreut schlug dieser ein.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass er das nicht aushält."

„Aber er hat sich wacker geschlagen", seufzte Draco und tätschelte der Leiche namens Harry Potter das leblose Köpfchen.

„Können wir ja auf seinem Grabstein vermerken, was meinst du?"

„Das würde ihn sicher freuen!"

R.I.P.

Harry James Potter

19XX – 2006

Der wackere Schwanz der stand

© J.K. Rowling


	2. Fröhlichen Ersten!

**Fröhlichen Ersten!**

Verschiedene, in halbdurchsichtigem bunten Geschenkpapier eingepackte Gele zierten den Gabentisch des jungen Draco Lucius Malfoy. Seit diesem fünften Juni ein ganzes stolzes Jahr alt.

Sein Vater, Lucius Malfoy, war allerdings noch um einiges stolzer als das eine Jahr, das sein Sohn alt war. Narcissa, seine Frau, hatte ihn mehrmals davon abhalten müssen, die Party schon vor dem fünften Juni zu feiern. Lucius wollte Draco endlich darin einweisen, wie man seine Haare richtig pflegte. Von ihm kamen auch die ganzen Gel-Geschenke. Narcissa dagegen hatte viel Spielzeug besorgt. Riesige Teddys saßen auf dem Boden neben dem Tisch, der unter den Tuben und Dosen von Lucius einzubrechen drohte. Aber da sie ihn standfest gezaubert hatten, mussten sie sich darum keine Sorgen machen.

Als es an der Tür klingelte, wetzten gleich zwölf Elfen los, um sie zu öffnen. Ein grummelnder Mann in einem pechschwarzen, durchnässten Umhang trat ein. Von den normalerweise fettigen Haare tropfte Wasser auf den edlen Holzboden der Malfoy'schen Villa. Die Elfen machten sich sofort daran, den Schaden zu beseitigen, ehe der Hausherr es mitbekommen konnte.

Freudig schlug Lucius dem ersten Gast auf die Schulter. Dieser fing sich, kurz bevor er zu Boden stürzen konnte, mit der Hand auf dem Gabentisch ab.

„Severus! Schön, dass du da bist! Bist der Erste, musst du wissen!", verkündete Lucius.

„Ganz reizend", murrte Severus, dem von Narcissa sein Platz am Esstisch gezeigt wurde. Seufzend ließ er sich nieder.

„Narcissa?", flötete Lucius in Richtung seiner Gattin, doch da sie ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte, hörte sie ihn nicht sofort. „CISSY!"

„Ach du meine gute Güte, Lucius, brüll doch nicht so! Was ist denn?"

„Hol doch bitte den Star des Tages, ja? Dann können wir auch endlich..."

„Nein, die Geschenke werden erst aufgemacht, wenn alle Gäste da sind. Aber ich kann ihn ja trotzdem schon holen, sein Mittagschläfchen dürfte er beendet haben."

„Müsste er dann nicht schreien wie am Spieß? Tun das Kinder nicht für gewöhnlich?", hakte Severus skeptisch nach.

„Oh nein, Draco ist ein kleiner Engel", schwärmte Narcissa und machte sich auf gen Kinderzimmer, wo ihr Sohn schon auf sie wartete.

Draco hatte schrecklichen Durst. Als er endlich die warme, süße Milch seiner Mutter auf der Zunge spürte, quietschte er vergnügt, ehe er zu trinken begann.

Narcissa schenkte ihm einen liebevollen Blick und küsste seine Stirn. Er kicherte, konnte er doch spüren, wie der blutrote Lippenstift einen Abdruck hinterließ.

Draco trank und trank. Narcissa fragte sich, wie er nur Luft bekam, doch da er weiterhin zufrieden aussah, ging sie nicht davon aus, dass er demnächst ersticken würde. Nach einer halben Stunde war Draco pappsatt. Genau in der richtigen Stimmung, um zu seiner Feier zu gehen.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich!", lautete Lucius' barsche Begrüßung.

Narcissa setzte Draco auf Severus' Schoß ab. Draco freute sich, Severus verkrampfte sich. Narcissa lachte herzlich darüber, dann schenkte sie ihrem Mann einen ihre eisgekühlten Blicke.

„Soll ich Draco das nächste Mal mit einem Flotti-Zauber belegen, damit er statt einer halben Stunde nur drei Minuten zum Trinken braucht?"

Lucius murrte etwas Unverständliches und setzte sich Severus gegenüber, in der einen Hand eine Tube, in der anderen die Geschenkverpackung, welche die Tube bis vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch geziert hatte.

„So, mein Kleiner", sagte Lucius mit zuckersüßer Stimme und nahm einen Tropfen des Gels auf seinen Zeigefinger, „... dann wollen wir dich mal frisieren."

„Oh, Lucius", seufzte Narcissa.

„Was hast du denn? Mit diesen welligen langen Haaren sieht er ja aus wie ein Mädchen."

Lucius strich das flaumig-weiche Haar Dracos behände zurück.

Severus war immer noch vollkommen verkrampft und hatte auch schon seit Minuten keinen Ton mehr von sich gegeben.

Narcissa, die langsam besorgt war, nicht nur um den körperlichen Zustand, fragte höflich: „Severus? Etwas zu trinken? Oder essen? Du bist ganz bleich. Wahrscheinlich bist du unterzuckert..."

Severus Mund klappte auf – und wieder zu, ohne dass er etwas von sich gegeben hätte.

„Schön, dann, äh...", Narcissa räusperte sich, „will ich dir mal etwas holen. Bin sofort wieder da."

Severus nickte benommen und starrte Draco an, der aufgeweckt herumhibbelte. Ungelenk legte Severus einen Arm um die kleine Kinderbrust, um zu verhindern, dass Draco gen Boden kullerte. Würde er Lucius einziges Kind töten, dann wäre auch er selbst sicher schneller tot als ihm lieb war.

„Ist er nicht hinreißend!", gluckste Lucius, während ihm Draco beinahe den Finger abbiss.

Severus schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, erwiderte allerdings im Zuspruch: „Oh ja, er ist ein guter Junge. Ganz sicher. Kommt nach dir, Lucius."

Lucius strahlte ihn an.

„Ja, Severus, meinst du auch? Er ist so ein hinreißender Sonnenschein. Ist er nicht hinreißend?"

„Das hast du jetzt dreimal-... ja, natürlich ist er hinreißend."

Severus war erleichtert, als Narcissa wiederkam, im Schlepptau mehrere Elfen, die Tablette voll Essen und Trinken trugen.

Severus schnappte sich ein mit Rotwein gefülltes Glas, als einer der Elfen an ihm vorbeilief. Zunächst versuchte der Elf, Severus zu beißen, doch da Lucius Malfoy ihm einen Schlag mit dem Stock verpasste, unterließ er es.

„Lucius! Nicht vor dem Kleinen!", entrüstete sich Narcissa.

„Aber er muss doch lernen, wie man mit diesen Bastarden umzugehen hat!"

„Doch nicht mit einem Jahr." Narcissa herrschte die Elfen an, jetzt zu verschwinden und sich bereitzuhalten, da bald die weiteren Gäste eintreffen würden.

„Umso eher er es lernt, desto besser."

„Er kann ja noch nicht mal sprechen."

„Verhext ihn doch einfach", schlug Severus vor. Dafür erntete er nicht nur die bösen Blicke der lebenden Malfoys, sondern auch die der schon verstorbenen auf den Portraits.

Severus nuschelte eine Entschuldigung und konzentrierte sich auf den Wein. Er nahm den letzten Schluck, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu, ihn hinunterzuwürgen. Nein, er spuckte den guten Wein quer über den noch viel besseren weißen Perserteppich.

„Lord Voldemort, was für eine Überraschung! Setzen Sie sich doch!", fiepte Narcissa, darum bemüht die Fassung zu wahren.

„Severus, stimmt etwas nicht?" Voldemort blickte skeptisch drein, setzte sich neben Severus und klaute sich aus dem Mund eines aufgetischten Spanferkels den Apfel.

„Oh, äh-... Ich hatte Sie hier heute nicht erwartet, Lord."

„Na, wenn es sonst nichts ist", gab Voldemort schmatzend von sich. Er beugte sich nach vorn und wuschelte Draco durchs Haar.

Lucius versuchte seinen Unmut zu verbergen, konnte seine Mundwinkel aber nicht gänzlich davon abhalten, nach unten zu wandern.

„Och, Lutzi, freu dich doch mal!" Voldemort verzog seinen blassen Lippen zu einem Schmollmund. „Du bist der Erste aus der untersten Riege der Todesser, der ein Kind bekommen hat."

_Unterste Riege..._, dachte Lucius wehmütig.

„Ich freue mich ja." Lucius lächelte gekünstelt, doch dem Lord reichte das augenscheinlich und er konzentrierte sich wieder auf den kleinen Matz.

Draco war nicht gar so begeistert von dem selbsteingeladenen Gast und zog die Stirn kraus.

„Wadda wadda?", erkundigte er sich. Das kindliche Gesichtchen hatte er in ernste Falten gelegt.

Voldemort antwortete, ebenso ernst dreinblickend, auf die Erwachsenen verstörend wirkend: „Wadda dadda da."

Zum Erstaunen aller (außer Voldemorts, der amüsiert wirkte) nickte Draco und konzentrierte sich dann wieder darauf, an seinem Daumen zu lutschen.

„Also, ehm, mein Lord... warum...?", fragte Narcissa, nicht sicher, wie sie sich ausdrücken sollte.

„Warum was?"

„Warum seid Ihr gekommen?"

„Weil ich in Augenschein nehmen wollte, was ich in spätestens zehn Jahren ent-... einführen werde in die Vorzüge der Todesser."

Narcissa wurde bleich und schluckte schwer. Lucius war entzückt.

„So früh schon? Haltet Ihr ihn denn für gut genug?"

„Das wird sich zeigen, aber da er aus der Malfoy-Familie stammt, mit einer Würzung Black, kann ja nicht mehr viel schief gehen. Ich meine, klar, er könnte sich in Harry Potter verlieben, ein Muttersöhnchen werden oder einfach nur verblödet sein, aber hoffen wir einfach mal das Beste."

Die Malfoys schwiegen, ausgenommen Draco, der geräuschvoll weiterlutschte. Severus' heiseres Prusten und Lachen drang durch das Anwesen.

„Habe ich die Pointe verpasst?", fragte Voldemort höflich nach.

Severus Mund schloss sich in Windeseile und er biss auf die Innenseite seiner Backen, um nicht wieder losprusten zu müssen.

Lucius und Narcissa tauschten geschockte Blicke aus.

„Severus, was... was? Was!", brachte Lucius krächzend hervor.

„Was, was?", murrte Severus, dem das Lachen unter dem eisigen Blick Voldemorts langsam vergangen war.

„Was, du was... ich meine, was lachst du?"

„Na ja, eigentlich wollte der Lord „entjungfern" sagen, aber dann hat er sich doch anders entschieden und so viel Herz hatte ich ihm einfach nicht zugetraut", gab Severus achselzuckend zu.

Voldemorts Lächeln erstarb binnen Sekunden. Es trat ein beleidigtes Gesicht zutage, doch blieb dieses nicht lange, da die Elfen just in dem Moment Hunderte Gäste in die Halle hineinführten.

Man konnte nur noch ein lautes „Knack!" hören, da war der Lord auch schon entschwunden. Auf dem Stuhl, auf dem er gesessen hatte, nahm eine dickliche alte Frau Platz und bald kümmerte es keinen mehr, dass er nicht mehr da war.

Bei Voldemort 

Liebes Tagebuch,

der blöde Severus hat mich wieder geärgert. Werde ihm bestimmt noch einen Hämorrhoiden-Fluch aufhetzen. Das nächste Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe, dann...! Der kann so was erleben, ich sag's dir, echt, das lass ich nicht auf mir sitzen, weißt du! Echt nicht!

Aber Draco ist süß. Ich glaube, ich werde ihn mir als Stofftier hexen.

Dein Tommy


End file.
